PHOENIX
by efira coral
Summary: : La historia de una chica llamada Ako y su ajetreada vida entre la escuela, el trabajo y la escuela .Un día en que sus problemas llegan hasta el límite y está a punto de quebrarse literalmente se le presentara un extraño que le propuso un trato aún más extraño que la llevara a conocer un mundo totalmente diferente al que está acostumbrada.


**RESUMEN** : La historia de una chica llamada Zhoe y su ajetreada vida entre la escuela, el trabajo y la escuela .Un día en que sus problemas llegan hasta el límite y está a punto de quebrarse literalmente se le presentara un extraño que le propuso un trato aún más extraño que la llevara a conocer un mundo totalmente diferente al que está acostumbrada.

 **PHOENIX**

-cuídate mucho y no te sobre esfuerces con el trabajo, si pasa algo llámame –Sara dirigió su mirada a su hija que se encontraba acompañándola antes de su viaje -¡ni se te ocurra llamar a tu padre! Entiendes Zhoe.-suplicaba un poco alterada.

-de acuerdo– respondió –pero no dejare el trabajo necesitamos el dinero.

Sara hizo un gesto de cansancio y miro fijamente a su hija –lose, siento mucho que siendo tu madre no sea capaz de mantenerte como se debe –se lamentó.

Se notaba triste…"otra vez" siempre era por el mismo motivo, al menos desde que tenía conciencia siempre era así, tal vez antes su madre habría sido feliz antes pero eso según Zhoe habría sido hace mucho tiempo.

-no te culpes-espeto moviendo sus brazos en dirección a su madre –haces lo mejor que puedes y para mí eso es suficiente.

-Zhoe, mi niña...-las palabras no lograron salir de su boca pues se vio interrumpida por sus propias lagrimas-si no fuera por ese estúpido bueno para nada de tu padre nada de esto estaría pasando.

Zhoe vio cómo su madre envolvía su rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y con amargura .Si, su padre era un maldito desgraciado que había arruinado la vida de su madre, la de su hermana pequeña y la de ella; lo que pasaba era que él era un adicto a las apuestas y se la pasaba gran parte del mes en un casino que en su casa.

Había sido una buena noticia cuando se enteraron que su padre fue denunciado por estafa y fraude, por lo cual lo arrestaron y se lo llevaron para que trabajara por seis años seguidos en una mina donde pagaría con su salario sus deudas, pero solo una de las tantas que tenía, lamentablemente el resto de deudas recaían en Sara, su madre, a la cual le dio un cuadro de estrés severo al enterarse de la situación por medio del abogado enviado por el banco ,quien le dijo que su esposo había hipotecado la casa en donde Vivian y que debían desalojarla en menos de un mes pues la iban subastar para pagar un poco de la gran deuda que ascendía de 500 000 dólares sin contar los intereses de cinco años ,por si esto fuera poco les llego a casa una montaña de papeles que decían lo mismo …DEUDA.. a Zhoe la situación le pareció peor que una película de terror ,esta era real.

Volviendo en si se dispuso a animar a su madre-tranquila, ya verás cómo salimos de esta, no podemos rendirnos.

Sara dejo de llorar y miro a su hija –gracias, supongo que tienes razón, no dejare que ese imbécil se lleve mis lágrimas.

Zhoe sonrió y rompió el abrazo –ve tranquila, yo me encargare de la casa y de Annie –espeto haciendo un puño y levantando su pulgar en dirección a su madre.

Su madre contuvo la risa al ver la acción de su hija mayor –sí, perdón lo olvidaba-murmuro-Sara dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana donde diviso el automóvil del señor Javier, quien prometió llevarla a la estación de trenes.-el carro ya llego, debo irme.

-Buena suerte –grito zhoe -¡ve con todo!

-claro que si –Sara abrió la puerta y se dirigió al automóvil, una vez dentro del auto le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano a su hija.

Zhoe respondió al gesto con uno parecido, hasta que no vio más a su madre .Cerro la puerta y se dispuso a prepararse para el trabajo mientras pensaba en su madre y en cómo le iría en su nuevo trabajo afueras de la ciudad en una empresa de enlatado de fruta, la paga era buena y el horario era pasable a comparación de muchos trabajos que ofrecían lo mismo de dinero.

-Mamá ya se fue ¿verdad? –fueron las palabras que la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Volviendo en si Zhoe dirigió su vista hacia su hermana analizándola un momento, cabello castaño alborotado, ojos chocolate dormilones, su rostro lo decía todo. Acababa de levantarse, y como información extra ella aun llevaba su pijama verde de dos piezas con un pequeño dibujo de tortuga en la parte superior izquierda de su pijama.

-sí, ella ya se fue pero tranquila volverá en un mes –se acercó y acaricio su cabeza-dijo que espera que te portes bien.

-no tiene por qué decirlo yo siempre lo hago-respondió Annie un poco enfadada y quitando la mano de zhoe de su cabeza

Zhoe sonrió de lado y puso un gesto de burla-te agradara saber que el desayuno está esperando que lo prepares Ann.

-rayos lo olvide -chillo -bien lo haré rápido si no llegaré tarde y volverán a burlarse de mi los niños ricos hijitos de papi -dijo en tono de burla y haciendo señas con los dedos.

-no debe ser tan malo ,después de todo es un colegio para personas con dinero - zhoe se puso un dedo en el labio inferior y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en la situación - al menos debes de ver alguna que otra cosa que valga la pena ,aquí no veras lo mismo.

Annie suspiro y hablo- eso sí, los profesores y la estructura del colegio es muy buena, en especial el laboratorio de ciencias, es del tamaño de toda la cuadra -frunció el ceño - pero todo eso es equilibrado por la estúpida actitud de los consentidos de los alumnos, en especial de Sharon Triwns y su séquito de niñas bonitas y caprichosas.-Annie hizo un bufido-no las soporto, la verdad es que se la pasan humillándome en todo lo que pueden.

Zhoe miro a su hermana y se sintió un tanto culpable puesto que ella la había convencido para que entrara a ese colegio prestigioso usando una beca que Annie había ganado en un concurso nacional de matemática.

-lo siento - dijo Zhoe - es mi culpa me hiciste caso y mira lo que paso.

-no es tu culpa, nadie sabía que en pleno siglo XXI aún había gente que tenía la idea de" soy millonario y tú no por lo tanto eres mi perro" - Ann puso su mano en la de su hermana - estoy bien, lo que pasa es que están celosas de que tengo más cerebro que ellas, pobres ricachonas cerebro de pollo.-dijo con tono burlón y sacando la lengua al final.

-confió en ti entonces - zhoe se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió- nos vemos luego.

-espera!- Grito Annie -¿hoy tampoco iras a la escuela?- pregunto alzando una ceja en señal de enfado - si sigues así reprobaras el año escolar.

Zhoe paro en seco y cerró la puerta, sabía que Annie tenía razón pero aunque deseara ir normalmente a la escuela no podía, la causa "necesitaban todo el dinero posible " al menos para salvar la casa.

-no te preocupes por mi-Zhoe se señaló a si misma - mis notas son perfectas y tengo el permiso de mi tutor de clase y la del director.

-pero aun así tu...- Annie se calló debido al enfado y siguió -no es solo eso y lo sabes.

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Hice algo malo?- pregunto.

-sabes de que hablo!

-Annie yo...- no pudo seguir pues se vio interrumpida por su menor.

-no! Ya sé lo que vas a decir -dijo señalándola - que no me preocupe, que trabajar es fácil para ti y que lo puedes todo.-Annie aumento el tono de su voz que parecía salir con amargura- ¡Acaso no te das cuenta de que necesitas descansar! Trabajaba y trabajas como una máquina y solo duermes cuatro horas al día, por ahorrar comes la miseria de un sándwich barato y ni hablar de tu vida escolar -hizo una pausa y continuó - Dios hermana no me sorprendería que murieses por trabajar tanto.- dicho esto Annie rompió en lágrimas de impotencia

Zhoe palideció ante la escena de su hermana, se acercó y con sus brazos la rodeo en un tierno abrazo, ella no tenía idea de que Annie se sintiera así pero agradeció que ella se hubiera sincerado.

-gracias Ann por preocuparte por mí -dijo con tono suave - prometo que cuidare mejor de mí misma.

Ambas juntaron sus dedos meñiques en señal de promesa. Pasado el incidente Annie se dirigió a su escuela no sin antes despedirse de Zhoe diciéndole un "come algo decente " y "llega temprano a casa".

... ...

-¿paso algo que quieras contarme?-preguntó una chica de cabello corto color negro y ojos cafés, piel clara, que vestía el uniforme de la cafetería donde trabajaban - ¿y bien?

-pues...nada en particular Lila solo que fui reprendida por Ann.

-¿eh? ¿Y eso porque?

-bueno digamos que descubrió mi gran banquete -Zhoe se pasó una mano por la cabeza en señal de cansancio-y mi larga siesta, así que prometí cambiar.

-vaya así que te descubrió, menos mal lo hizo antes de que yo te obligara a hacerlo.

\- ¿de qué hablas?

-desde ahora comeremos juntas, así echare un ojo sobre lo que consumas -Lila le guiño un ojo y se dispuso a salir a atender la mesa que acababa de ser ocupada por un grupo de señoras cuarentonas que se encontraban en pleno cotilleo de algún tema sobre la empresa en la que trabajaban.

Luego de la jornada de trabajo en el café, Zhoe y Lila emprendieron su ya acostumbrada caminata hacia sus hogares respectivos, hablaron sobre muchas cosas y entre esas estaba sus planes de conseguir nuevos empleos ya que el dueño les había dicho que cerraría una temporada pues iba a remodelar el café.

\- bueno me quedo aquí -Lila paro y saco las llaves de su casa - llámame cuando llegues a casa ¿me oíste?

\- lo haré, no te preocupes - zhoe le dirigió una sonrisa - además creo que ya estoy grande para que esas cosas no te parece.

Lila la miro divertida y examino a Zhoe cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta que le llegaba a la cintura, grandes ojos azules, nariz perfilada ,labios finos ,piel blanca ,un bonito rostro sin ninguna chispa de maquillaje y una bonita silueta ,era delgada y alta ,tenía un busto rescatable ,una cintura normal seguido por unas largas piernas por lo menos era lo que Lila podía apreciar debajo de las holgadas y anchas prendas que usaba Zhoe a diario .

-se bien que ya estas grandecita - sonrió- por eso mismo te lo digo, vamos me preocupa que mi amiga camine de noche sola y a merced de cualquier estúpido pervertido - Lila se cruzó de brazos - imagínate!Qué harías entonces!

Zhoe lo pensó y se dio cuenta que no había pensado en el tema del sexo en mucho tiempo ,al menos no después de su última clase de biología y anatomía donde su profesora se la pasaba hablando de sus malas relaciones pasadas y les advertía a las chicas que no debían ceder a la primera excitación sexual con su novio ,mientras que a los chicos les daba información sobre qué lugares eran los más sensibles de las mujeres ,esa clase había sido un tanto rara y graciosa pues también les enseñó como colocar un condón en un miembro masculino ,claro en una maqueta ,pero era una muy realista tanto que a Zhoe se le subieron los colores a la cara y tubo un ligero desmayo por la impresión .

\- entiendo - hablo- creo que te llamare cuando vea a un hombre a tres metros de mí ,así vendrás y me ayudaras No es así?.

-si es un maldito pervertido le patearemos el trasero y luego en sus bolas - espeto Lila- así se le quitaran las ganas.

Zhoe soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar los planes de su amiga, realmente estaba loca, pero así la quería .Lila fue su primera amiga en el jardín de infantes y la quería mucho, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo mal que la pasaba por las deudas de su padre y la apoyaba cuando lo necesitaba, era sin duda una gran amiga.

\- bueno ya debo me, mañana es el cumpleaños de Annie y necesito preparar todo.

\- cuenta conmigo, te ayudare mañana llevare mis galletas especiales de nuez y coco- Lila sonrió- no encontrarás mejores bocadillos en la ciudad.

Zhoe le hizo un gesto de adiós con las manos al cual Lila le respondió con un "cocina algo delicioso aunque solo mañana".

Al llegar a casa Zhoe se dirigió a la habitación de Annie, pero la encontró dormida y con un libro sobre poesía clásica debajo de su brazo, aparentemente Annie había estado leyendo cuando se durmió, Zhoe se acercó, le quito el libro y la acomodo en la cama para que descansara, le acaricio la cabeza y le susurro palabras de buenas noches.

Zhoe cansada se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama, había sido una larga jornada en el café pues había tenido que descargar un camión completo de sacos con café, para luego limpiar la amplia parte trasera del local .Se dio un baño para irse a dormir, cuando diviso una pequeña caja de correspondencia en su escritorio, se dispuso a abrirlo, la tomo y la abrió, lo que encontró dentro era un folder con un solo documento ,una amenaza de muerte contra su padre si no pagaba la exorbitante cantidad de 500 000 dólares ,Zhoe palideció y jadeo del miedo y la sorpresa. No, no era posible lo que más temía se hizo realidad, su padre se había liado con gente peligrosa y ahora ellos querían su dinero devuelta.

-maldita sea, lo que faltaba –Zhoe dio un golpe en la cama –mamá no está en casa y él ni siquiera vendrá, ¿qué hare ahora?

Sumida en la preocupación zhoe se dispuso a buscar más documentos del mismo tipo entre el montón de papeles de deudas pendientes que tenía sobre su escritorio- servirá como pruebas para enviarles a la policía –pensó.

Entre todos los papeles encontró unos que hacían referencia a una propiedad que pertenecían a su padre, el cual milagrosamente no estaba vendida, aún seguía bajo el poder de su padre, se dispuso a leer más a fondo ,se colocó su pijama y leyó.

Al parecer era una propiedad que paso a su padre como herencia de su abuelo paterno, el cual acababa de fallecer hace un mes, por lo que ahora su padre era el dueño de esa pequeña parte de una isla, que buscando en Internet Zhoe pudo averiguar que la mayor parte de la isla pertenecía a una acaudalada familia, una de las más ricas del mundo.

Una esperanza atravesó el corazón de Zhoe, podría vender esa propiedad a esa rica familia y así pagar sus deudas, al menos la mayoría de ellas; rápidamente busco como contactar con alguien de la familia y encontró después de una hora de buscar por todo lado en internet, encontró que un miembro de la familia estaba en la ciudad por una semana y que donaría dinero a un alberge el día de mañana, sin duda la suerte era su aliada ese día, tan solo debía hablar con ese tipo y vender la propiedad

Zhoe apago su celular y se dispuso a dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo.

Ella no sabía lo que esperaba.

No contaba que todo iba romperse.

Que todo cambiaria


End file.
